Warden
Backstory Cerberus is an extremely old angel - while the other angels are descended from angels who have escaped from Heaven, Cerberus is an angel who escaped from Heaven. She is by far the oldest member of Zabaniya, and the only surviving member of the original line-up besides Observer herself. Her early years were spent seeking freedom once she had escaped the oppressive regime of Heaven, doing as she pleased. Eventually - many years later, once she had mellowed out a bit, she joined Zabaniya on a whim, becoming one of the original 19 members. She took on the codename Warden, in reference to her namesake. While the other angels died, she survived, through her cunning, but mostly through her passivity. She retained her rank as 19th - the lowest in the organization - throughout her entire time spent in it, despite her great skill in combat and her position as one of the only surviving founders due to her complete lack of interest in assassination. Instead, she acts as a recruiter and mentor for Zabaniya, only rarely going to fight herself. Appearance As an angel, Warden's body does not really have much physical substance, as it is a work of magic, so her appearance is mutable. In her (mostly) human guise, she is a very tall and muscular woman, with dark brown, scarred skin. She has broad shoulders and short, messy, curly orange hair, just around chin length. She has deep, dark brown eyes, and wolfish traits - canine ears, tail, claws, and teeth. She has a single pair of broad, tattered gray wings, and a bright halo. Warden strongly dislikes wearing clothing, finding it restrictive and unnatural, but she wears it due to Observer's hassling. Her wardrobe is primarily loose, comfortable things, like loose jackets, tank or crop tops, and baggy pants and shorts. Observer makes her wear a spiked collar, to show her loyalty, and her clothes are usually tattered. She never wears socks or shoes. In her "true" form, Warden's wolfish features develop to their fullest extent. Her fur spreads to the rest of her body, her hands and feet become paws, and she develops a snout. Her fur is coarse, grayish-orange, with black patches. It is quite tattered, and her body remains scarred underneath her fur. Personality Warden is a large, sleepy, lazy person. She is easily bored, and strongly dislikes being annoyed or irritated. She spends most of her time sleeping or otherwise lazing around. She is really like a big, sleepy dog - this isn't a front, but there's a lot more to her than this sleepy, lazy front. Warden is genuine, honest, and blunt - she strongly dislikes liars and manipulators, seeing them as cowards. She is very patient and very observant, fitting for a hunter, and very cunning. She acts primarily on impulse and instinct, doing whatever she wants to and whatever makes her happy. Under most circumstances, she is quite passive, believing that opportunities will come to her. However, if she wants something, she'll work to get it, and dislikes wasting time. She is very accepting and forgiving, never holding grudges. In her eyes, pain is a part of life, and dwelling on it just leads to more pain. She avoids thinking too much, as she believes excessive thinking dulls sensations and prevents people from acting on their true desires. Warden is an ardent believer in predestination. Due to this, she cares little about the future and the past, as she believes both are unchangeable. Therefore, it is pointless fussing over them. She sees those who focus too much on the future or past as foolish and naive, as they lose track of the present, which Warden sees as the only important thing. She is kind of fatalistic, though she has no interest in dying. She appreciates everything that makes her feel emotions, especially intense ones, such as fighting. However, she doesn't fight much, as she dislikes fighting for the goals of others. Warden loves it when she gets attention and affection, and forms bonds quickly. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross Name: "Warden". Real name is Cerberus. Classification: Angel Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Color Identity: Red/Green Gender: Female Age: Millions of years old Date of Birth: Unknown Height: 6'7 Weight: 250 lbs or so Likes: Eating, sleeping, getting scratches, having fun, movies, books Dislikes: Boredom, thinking too much, people who deny their desires, people who can't move on, being disturbed or awoken Affiliation: Observer Combat Statistics Tier: 4-B Powers and Abilities: Expert in Combat, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Barrier Creation, Sense Removal, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Precognition, Reality Warping via reality wheels, her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, can absorb magic, Shapeshifting, Adaptation, Resistance to magical and physical attacks (including hax such as Reality Warping, Matter, Mind, Soul, and Conceptual Manipulation, among many others), Non-Corporeal (As an angel, she is composed primarily of magic; immune to conventional damage), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to Fuse in terms of magical power) Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Stellar Striking Strength: Class XPJ Durability: Solar System level, though her angelic nature, immortality and regeneration make her very hard to kill without sufficient magic or reality warping. Stamina: Functionally limitless. Range: Interstellar. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Despite her generally thoughtless and impulsive nature, Warden is a brilliant, cunning, and patient person. With millions of years of experience in combat, Warden's immense skill and talent are ingrained into her body, allowing her to easily dominate other mages even when running on instinct and muscle memory alone, making her one of the greatest combatants in the galaxy, despite her comparative lack of magical power. She is also very skilled in magic, though much of her skill is instead based in general combat ability. However, Warden loathes thinking excessively and uses her powers to erase her thoughts and portions of her memory on a regular basis. Weaknesses: When under the effects of Sleeping Hound, Warden loses the ability to think rationally, cannot process information properly, and loses much of her memories. In addition, her precognition is imprecise and generally unreliable. Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. As an exceptionally old angel, Warden possesses a highly developed magical array, refined to its peak over millennia. It is of amazing quality and power, despite Warden’s lack of straightforward combat power. It is not specialized towards any type of magic in particular, instead being very well-rounded and competent when it comes to all kinds of magic. Due to the strength of her magical array and her nature as an angel, Warden can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for a functionally limitless amount of time, though exerting herself too much in too short a period of time can have negative effects on her array, and could even prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this is much likelier to happen, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Warden’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel between solar systems. Radar: Warden’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Instant’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Warden’s magical nature and abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As an angel, her body is a work of magic on its own, and cannot really be described or understood properly with conventional biological knowledge. Her body is a work of magic, formed of magical energies, barriers, and spells protecting her from attack and strengthening her physically. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Warden is in legitimate danger. Angel: As an angel, Warden has the traits and powers expected of one. These include her tattered, gray wings, and her large, bright halo. Her wings and halo aid her in calculations and spellcasting, both passively and actively. As an angel, Warden’s abilities are not geared towards anything in particular, but she still possesses immense power. *'Halo:' The halo of an angel is actually a complex reality wheel, passively maintained without draining any energy. This reality wheel designates an angel as a fundamental being of Reality - therefore, the only way to kill an angel is to defy reality through magic, making them notoriously difficult to permanently kill. In addition, a halo contains the magical information that makes up an angel’s existence. Through this, an angel can regenerate from wounds, whether they be minor or extensive and severe. *'Wings:' Warden’s wings are composed mainly out of magic. Although they are similar in texture to the wings of a bird, their unique magical composition grants them various unique traits. Warden can use her wings to draw in and absorb magic. Due to their magical properties, she can use them to shield herself from attacks. Of course, she can also use them for flight, but they aren’t necessary for this. Eight Fists of the Eight Ends: Warden’s main magical ability - the ability to disable the one’s senses. She mainly uses this ability through her hands, disabling people’s senses through punching them, though she can activate it by simply touching someone with her magic. It is fairly straightforward, in most cases - without touch, one cannot feel any sensations, and so on. It also strips away one’s balance and the knowledge of their body’s own position. Most mages do not depend on the five conventional physical senses, instead relying on their thoughts and magical senses, so this in itself is often completely useless against them. However, her ability strips away even magical senses and thoughts - when used, it effectively disables one’s mind entirely; their thoughts, memory, and self-awareness. This leaves non-mages comatose, and often does the same to mages. However, sufficiently powerful mages with highly developed souls do not require their minds - in such a case, they would fight and act based off of their unconscious desires, and pure, blind instinct. However, even such mages often aren’t very competent in such a state, making them easy pickings for Warden. Warden can selectively disable some senses and leave others active if she wishes. While this power is generally used for combat, Warden selectively uses parts of it on those who she believes are denying their true desires and bogging their actions down with excessive caution. She sees this as the greatest gift she could give. *'Sleeping Hound:' The true intended use of Eight Fists of the Eight Ends. As Warden sees thoughts as generally useless and unhelpful, she often uses her power on herself, erasing everything but the most basic, raw instinct, muscle memory, and basic magical senses. She runs through her surroundings subconsciously and acts on this information on instinct. While most people would be harmless without their minds, Warden is so absurdly skilled and experienced in combat that she can fight just as effectively under the effects of this ability. All of her fighting knowledge is ingrained into her body and muscle memory. In fact, she usually becomes even more dangerous. As she wouldn’t be able to normally bring herself out of this state without any conscious thought, it instead automatically ends either when a certain amount of time (about an hour) has passed since she activated it, or when her body has calmed down. Laplace’s Demon: A passive magical ability that runs on pure instinct, calculating the trajectories and speed of all particles in Warden’s surroundings, therefore giving her a basic knowledge of their predicted future paths. It is imprecise, and is thus unreliable, though Warden uses it to the full extent of its potential. Unfortunately for her, it is effectively useless against mages, as they can break away from predetermined paths through magic. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A reality wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user, and allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of reality wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Adaptation Users Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Barrier Users Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Category:Original Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sense Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 4